


Haunt Me Faithfully

by shipatfirstsight



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At the leats its a hopeful ending, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Haunting, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipatfirstsight/pseuds/shipatfirstsight
Summary: Klaus haunts Caroline's dreams





	Haunt Me Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Ghost Story by Charming Disaster

Caroline thought it was like all her other dreams of him through the years the first time she’d dreamed of him after he’d died. It was nice and he was  _ there _ and she missed him and he was holding her without talking. It was enough, or if not enough, it was all, she knew, that she could have of him, so it would have to be enough.

The next time she dreams of him, he holds her just the same, and she lets herself sink into it. Klaus holds her tighter in response, burying his nose in her hair. And then he speaks, pulling away to look at her.

“You didn’t really think I’d leave you, love, did you?” he asks with that  _ stupid _ , smug look on his face.

She’s left reeling, looking at him in shock, gauging the truth of his words.

“You did,” she spits out, willing herself awake. It hurts too much.

Caroline has--mostly--convinced herself that it was  _ just  _ a dream by mid afternoon the next day. It was a nightmare or wishful thinking or  _ something _ . She refuses to belief that Klaus is  _ haunting  _ her dreams.

Of course, he makes another appearance in her dreams that night. She refuses to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest, turning away from the bed her mind has conjured that they’ve curled into the previous two nights.

“Can you please leave?” she bites out,

“Sweetheart,” he says, a note of pleading in her voice that’s almost,  _ almost,  _ satisfying, “I thought we were past all that?”

A couple of replies come to mind, ranging from  _ go to hell  _ to  _ literally go to hell  _ but she settles on, “Are you really here?” she breathes, spinning back around, because she really had missed him, and if he’s  _ here _ and not gone forever...

He looks...hesitant, which is certainly new. For him. “I didn’t want to leave you, Caroline.”

She closes her eyes, breathes deeply through her nose. He’s still staring at her when she lets herself look again. “You did, though. You didn’t...you didn’t let us find any other solution,” and she can hear her voice getting higher as she says it, the words forced painfully out. “What happened to a century, Klaus? W-what happened to being my ‘last love’?” She’s crying now, stalking towards him, pushing her finger towards his chest. “I wasn’t ready yet. What about...damn you. You promised me Paris you promised---”

He pulls her against his chest before she can continue and she sobs into his chest, sagging against him. Feels his lips trace over the top of her head. He holds her, rocking them back and forth.

“I thought you weren’t interested?” he asks, a trace of hopeful humor in his voice, still a little wary, once her sobs have quieted a little.

She scoffs, pulling back slightly but keeping her arms around him. She feels unwilling to release him, half afraid now that this  _ is _ just her hopeful delusions. “You know I was.”

Klaus’ smile is, she thinks, a wonder to behold. “It’s still nice to hear, love.”

She has a hundred questions running through her mind that she’ll think about later--a twinge of hurt that no one  _ else  _ chose to haunt her dreams--but now, “You know I’m going to have to find a way to bring you back now.” Now that she knew he’d stayed with her. “Can’t have you haunting my dreams forever. Because I plan on living for a very long time and seeing the world and I’m sure you’ll make an excellent tour guide, but I’d rather have you  _ there  _ for that.”

He smiles again, despite the rambling she’d  _ thought  _ she’d outgrown and her heart melts just a little more toward him, tugging her closer against him. “I knew I could count on you.”

“I haven’t figured it out yet,” she protests lightly.

“You will,” and his utter  _ certainty  _ in her…

She stretches up, kisses the corner of his mouth, skimming her lips over his cheek before dropping back down. “You can have the rest when I’m less pissed with you for dying on me.”

“Oh come, love, how can I--”

“Acquit yourself? I’m sure you’ll figure out a way when you’re back in the land of the living,” she teases, eyes darting towards the bed. “Then again, maybe I’ll just force you to take me to a ton of touristy places.”

Klaus groans, loudly and dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I missed these two, and I'm procrastinating so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
